The invention is directed to a mosaic printing head for typewriters, data printers, teleprinters and the like, employing spot-producing, pin-like printing elements for recording on a data carrier characters formed from elements of a dot raster.
Mosaic printing heads of this general type have a fundamental advantage in comparison to printing devices which include all the type images, of the characters involved, on the printing members, in that considerably less time is required for the printing of the individual characters, whereby it is possible to achieve higher printing speeds. Furthermore, such an arrangement has a very low level of operating noise. The high printing speed achieved, in comparison to overall type printing, results from the omission of setting movements required when type rollers or type heads are employed in the actual printing movement of the type carrier upon the data carrier, resulting from the reduction of the masses which must be accelerated and decelerated in each printing operation, as well as by the small distances traveled by the printing elements.
An expensive item in the utilization of the known mosaic printing head arrangements employing dot-producing printing elements, are the drive elements for the respective printing elements, an individually operable electromagnetic arrangement being required for each individual printing element. Such electromagnetic arrangements are relatively large in overall size which necessitates a division with respect to the juxtaposed dot-producing printing elements and thus imposes a considerable load on the type carrier carriage which normally moves along a line during the printing operation.